


magic man

by Dresupi



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Banter, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmates, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Her soulmate is kind of annoying. Mostly weird and hot.And completely self-centered.That's kind of a problem...





	magic man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meilan_Firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts).



> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Magic Man by Heart (1975) || for Meilan_Firaga.

Darcy pushed against the door with her back, juggling two boxes of Jane’s equipment deemed ‘too fragile’ for the mover-guys they’d hired to move things to move.

She glanced around the new lab, sniffing in disdain because it looked identical to the one they’d left behind.  Why did they need to come up here anyway?  Even though she guessed it was fine. Stark Tower was in NYC. She could go to Columbia like she’d wanted.

Ever since she’d changed her major from polysci to  _actual_  sci, she’d been kind of meaning to apply to Columbia’s graduate program.

So it was fine, she guessed.

She stumbled to the back of the lab, wondering where in the actual hell the lightswitch was, when a glowy circle appeared before her and Stephen ducked his head in and stepped out of it.

She took a step back, causing one of the boxes to slide out of her hands.  Luckily, dude’s magical powers took care of it, floating both boxes safely onto a counter nearby.

“I didn’t know you were moving to New York,” he said, closing the portal behind him.

“I don’t know how to contact you to tell you these things…” Darcy said with a sniff.

Her soulmate.

Kind of annoying.  Kind of helpful.  Mostly weird and hot.

Hot and weird. Both of her boxes ticked.

“Still…” he said, like she was supposed to just tie a letter to a balloon, release it into the air, and hope he received it.

“Look, Dark Lord Voldemort, unless you give me your cell phone number, I can’t contact you.”

He shot her a look.  "Voldemort?  With this face?“ He scoffed.  "I’m a young Dumbledore if I’m anything.”

“That’s what I like about you, Stephen.  You’re so damn modest.”

He smiled at that. “Cell phones aren’t really something that’s useful to me. I can just pop in and pop out whenever…” he trailed off and looked around the lab.  "Is this Stark’s?  Are you working for Stark?“

She rolled her eyes.  "Cell phones help others contact  _you_ , doofus. You seem to have forgotten that soulmate bonds are made between two people, regardless of whether one’s a crazy magician.  And yes.  If I had been able to call you, I could have told you all about Janey’s employment changes.”

“I’ll get a phone,” he said simply, opening up another glowing circle in the air.

Darcy sighed heavily.  He always did this. Left just as suddenly as he came. Just because he was some important magical so-and-so didn’t mean he could just up and leave whenever he wanted, right? And she was getting sick of calling him out on it.

“Sorry…” He at least seemed to read the room and realize he was at fault. He reached for her hand, squeezing it slightly in his.  "I mean to ask, would you be free for dinner tonight?“

"Not this second, but later… maybe in an hour?”

“In an hour,” he repeated, nodding.  "Good, so… I’ll come back for you then?“

"Is it going to be a magical evening?  I couldn’t leave all this fun for anything less than a magical evening.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve said this before, but every evening with me is magical.”  He stepped back through the glowy circle and waved before closing it again.

“A magical evening it is,” she said to herself, finally spotting the light switch on the far wall.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued... in a smuttish fashion.
> 
> Excitement!!! Yes/yes?


End file.
